Mother Nature
by Samsapoping
Summary: During the Hearthome City Garden Festival, Dawn meets a horrible fate. Now she's evil and wants to rule the world. Can Ash save her before the world gets turned into a jungle? Find out. Rated T-M, for some chapters. PEARLSHIPPING - AshxDawn.
1. Chapter 1: A Plan is Blooming

**My 2nd Fanfic!! Don't worry, I'll be uploading the final chapter of Heart of Steal.**

**I got the idea for this fanfic after playing Batman: Arkham Asylum.  
**

* * *

We join our heroes Ash, Dawn and Brock on their way to the Sinnoh League, but decided to stop at Hearthome City to relax.

"I'm hungry!" Ash the future pokemon master whined with his best buddy Pikachu on his shoulder.

"You are always hungry Ash." Dawn giggled at her secret crush.

Dawn has had a crush on Ash ever since she first met him in the forest trying to save Pikachu from Team Rocket. She hasn't told him her secret because she is afraid that Ash might laugh or doesn't love her back.

"We'll eat when we get to the pokemon center." Brock the breeder and the oldest member of the group said.

"I can't wait until we get there!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Why?" Ash asked her.

"Tomorrow is the first day of the Hearthome garden and flower festival!" Dawn answered jumping up and down like a school girl.

"My mom used to take me every year when I was little." she added.

"**The festival will be a perfect place to tell Ash how I feel." **Dawn said in her mind while blushing.

"Race ya there Ashy boy!" Dawn smirked as she ran ahead of Ash and Brock.

"Hey! Wait up DeDe!" Ash said blushing at his nickname Gary gave to him.

When Dawn heard her crush calling her DeDe, she went even faster.

"They are the perfect couple." Brock smirked to himself.

* * *

**Outside the Pokemon Center in Hearthome City**

"I win!" Dawn shouted

"Pika!" (2nd) Pikachu squeaked with a fist in the air.

"Man, you can run fast Dawn." Ash said limping as his knees were sore from running.

"I may not be able to beat you in a pokemon battle, but I sure can beat you in a race." Dawn said rubbing it in on Ash.

"Let's go inside." She added as they walk through the sliding doors of the center. The two trainers went to the front desk and were going to say something to the pink haired nurse until the pokemon breeder interrupted them.

"Hey beautiful!" Brock said holding the nurse's hand.

"Since the festival is tomorrow, would you like to be my date?" he flirted.

"I'm a man!" The nurse said.

"WHAT?!" The group said in shock. Brock felt like a pervert after just saying that.

"I'm Jim. I'm the substitute nurse for Nurse Joy here." The nurse said.

"Nice to meet you Jim." Ash and Dawn greeted the nurse.

"What happened to Nurse Joy?" Brock asked Jim.

"She's somewhere in the city getting ready for the festival." Jim answered.

}How can I help you guys?" Jim asked

"Can you heal our pokemon?" Ash asked as he gave Pikachu to Jim.

"Sure!" Jim said as he carefully picked up Pikachu so that he wouldn't get shocked

"Mine too." Dawn said as she put her pokeballs on a empty tray.

"Sure!" Jim said.

"Thanks!" Dawn said.

"No problem." Jim replied.

"I'm going to find a restaurant to eat." Ash said

"And I'm going to get some supplies." Brock said.

"I'm going to hang out here." Dawn said.

"OK, see ya later!" Ash and Brock said while walking out the front door.

"OK, Bye Brock." Dawn said waving her hand.

"Bye.." She paused

"Ash." she whispered.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked the now sad girl.

"Uh, ya." Dawn replied.

"I can tell you have a crush on that young boy." Jim said with a smile.

As soon as the brunette heard Jim say that, her face was as red as Ash's hat.

''How did you know?" Dawn asked still red.

"Well, your blushing now and I heard you whisper his name a few minutes ago." Jim answered.

"Promise you won't tell him." Dawn begged.

"Your secret is safe with me." Jim said which made Dawn feel better.

"Hey, I know how you can get to him." Jim said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Why don't you give him a bouquet of flowers and write a love poem to him." Jim answered.

"Awesome idea, Jim!" Dawn replied happily.

"Do it now while I heal your pokemon."

"OK." Dawn said.

Dawn ran to the park and was amazed to see how many beautiful flowers there were.

"Let's start picking!" She said to herself.

After 5 minutes of picking flowers, Dawn had made a nice, big bouquet of flowers. She picked some pink, yellow, blue and purple flowers and a big red rose to represent her heart to Ash. She stuck her nose in the bouquet of flowers and took a big, long sniff. The flowers were being pulled by the strong force of the sniff, that some of the pollen in the flowers were being sucked into Dawn's nose. Dawn felt her cheeks turn red because of how lovely the scent that she was smelling from the flowers.

"MMMMMMMM!!!" Dawn moaned in pleasure still enjoying the scent.

Dawn knew if she sniffed even harder with all her might, the flowers' petals would get inhaled completely up into her nostrils, so she stopped.

"These are perfect!" She said in joy.

"Ash will love these!" She added while heading back to the pokemon center.

* * *

**Inside the pokemon center**

"Welcome Back." Jim said to Dawn.

"WOW!!" he added in amazement seeing the flowers Dawn was holding.

"Ash will definitely love you when he sees those." Jim said

"I hope so." Dawn replied.

"Thanks for the idea Jim." She added before giving Jim a peck on the right cheek.

"Aww, don't mention it." Jim said blushing.

"Your pokemon are all set." He added giving the brunette her pokeballs.

"And also your room key." Jim said giving Dawn her key.

"A beautiful girl like you needs a good rest." Jim said.

"Aww, your just saying that." Dawn said while being as red as a pokeball.

"Good night." She said as she started to walk to her room.

"Night!" Jim said.

* * *

**Did you people like the first chapter?**

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day in the Park

**WARNING: The following chapter has Plant vore. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

"Ash." the brunette said.

"Ya Dawn?" The raven black hair trainer.

"Here." Dawn said as she gave Ash the bouquet of flowers.

"WOW!!" Ash said amazed.

"These are for you because I.." Dawn paused blushing like crazy.

"You what?" Ash said confused.

"I love you Ash Ketchum." Dawn answered.

When Ash heard those 3 words, he felt like Pikachu just shocked him. Dawn felt like she was about to cry because she thought that she just made possibly the biggest mistake of her young life. Ash came back to reality when he heard Dawn sobbing with tears falling from her cute eyes down to the field of flower in which they were both standing in. Ash went to her and wrapped his warm arms around her soft, warm, and skinny waist.

"I love you too Dawn." Ash said with a sweet smile on his face.

Dawn heard those words and saw the chocolate pools that were looking at her with care. She now felt safe in his warm arms. She leaned forward to his face and opened her pretty mouth. She was ready for a kiss until she heard a beeping sound.

* * *

**In Dawn's room**

Dawn awoke from the sound of her alarm clock.

"Awww, and it was getting to the good part." She whined.

She shut the alarm clock off, brought out her Piplup from his pokeball and ran to the bathroom for him to do her hair with bubblebeam.

* * *

**Downstairs of the pokemon center**

Dawn and Piplup went downstairs to have breakfast. She found Ash leaning back on his seat while Pikachu and Brock were eating.

"How was the restaurant?" Dawn asked her secret crush.

"He ate so much that I had to push him back here with a PokeMart shopping cart." Brock answered.

"What?!" Dawn said while chuckling.

"And I thought Mamoswine ate too much." She added.

"So what are you guys gonna do today?" Dawn replied as she sat down with a plate of food.

"Well I'm thinking about doing some training. What do you say Pikachu?" Ash said while looking at the hungry mouse.

"Pikachu!" The rodent squeaked with a fist in the air before returning to drink a bottle of ketchup.

"How about you?" Ash asking Dawn.

"Me?!" Dawn asked.

"I'm thinking about hanging out in the city." She answered.

"That's sounds good." Brock said.

"I'm gonna help Nurse Joy with the pokemon." He added.

"Help her or Flirt with her?" Dawn smirked while giggling.

That made Brock blush a little.

* * *

**After Breakfast**

"See you later guys." Dawn said as she walked out of the pokemon center with Piplup and a blank piece of paper.

Brock was helping Nurse Joy with the pokemon in the center while Ash was outside of the building, in the back training for the Sinnoh league. Jim had to go substitute in another city for another Nurse Joy.

Dawn knew what Jim told her what to do next in order to get Ash to notice her. She needed to write a love poem to him, but she needed to find a nice, quiet place for her to write. The problem was that there was a ton of people in the city for the festival. She decided to go write in the park. She forgot how beautiful the park was yesterday, but she didn't noticed one thing that was there. She saw a 20 ft. tall pink lily flower in the center of the park.

"How didn't I see this yesterday?!!" Dawn said in amazement.

"PIPLUP!!" The blue penguin pokemon chirped in amazement.

They went to it and smelled it. Dawn had to do a huge and long sniff in order to smell this giant flower. She didn't sucked any pollen from the big flower, but she was sucking a ton of pollen from the small flowers around the big one. The pollen from the small flowers were being blown upwards by a strong gust of wind from their homes to either 2 huge cave like holes that were the nostrils of a 10 year old girl. Some of the pollen got trapped in Dawn's nose hairs while the rest went into a pool full of mucus or down in Dawn's lungs.

"AHHH CHU!!" Dawn sneezed as she shot a bunch of pollen out of her nose while falling on her butt crushing some flowers.

She wiggled her big bum on the now squished flowers so she could get a comfy spot to write. Piplup sat beside her after cleaning the snot that his trainer shot out from her nose; which landed on him. With her knowledge of Poetry from Professor Oak and his grandson Gary, Dawn began to write.

**

* * *

30 minutes later of thinking and writing**

"I'm Done!!" Dawn shouted which woke up the sleeping Piplup.

"**I hope Ash likes it as much as I love him." **She said in her mind while blushing.

"Piplup?" The penguin asked his trainer if she was alright.

"I'm alright. No need to worry." Dawn said.

"Do you want to hear what I wrote?" She added.

Piplup nodded and Dawn began what she wrote for Ash. While she was reading, the giant lilt's vines were starting to rise from underneath Dawn and Piplup. As soon as Piplup saw one of thevines behind Dawn, he started chirping like crazy.

"What's the matter Piplup?" Dawn asked her pokemon unaware of the danger behind her.

"PIP PIP PIPLUP!!" The pokemon chirped while pointing at it's trainer to turn around.

"If you don't like it, I can..." Dawn cut off when the vine behind her quickly wrapped around her waist and yanked her to the top of the flower.

Piplup used bubblebeam immediately at the vine to save his trainer's life, but the vine was too fast for Piplup.

"PIPLUP HELP!!" Dawn screamed while wiggling to break free from the flower's grasp.

The vine brought her above the center of the plant. Right after that, the giant lily opened its petals all the way and Dawn knew what was next. Both Piplup and she were horrified of what was going to happen next. The vine dropped Dawn right inside the flower and she landed on the soft inside. The pedals immediately closed before its victim could even escaped and started chewing on its meal.

Dawn was horrified at what she was experiencing. She was pinned by the walls of the plant and couldn't reached her pokeballs because her arms were stuck. On top of that, she was having trouble breathing because of not only the acid, but also she was inhaling too much pollen into her nose. She had to order Piplup to do something or else she'll become plant food in a few moments.

"PIPLUP USE........." Dawn tried to complete her command, but passed out.

Piplup decided to use Hydro Pump, but when it hit the plant, it got stronger. The plant chewing on his trainer and best friend was the worst thing that ever happened to Piplup. Piplup decided to go get Ash and Brock before it was too late.

Dawn knew that this was the end. The end of her journey, the end of her pokemon (except for Piplup). The end of her life.

"I'm sorry Mom." Dawn said while crying.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, Piplup, Kenny, Zoey, Nando, Brock, Jim...." She paused.

"I'm sorry Ash!" she finished.

"I never got the chance to say I love you." She added.

"Take good care of Piplup for me."

"I love you." She said before being digested.

* * *

**Oh no! Dawn got digested by a plant!**

**I don't know why, but I have a butt crush wiggle fetish and a nose fetish. XD**

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Dawn of a new evil

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter.  
**

* * *

Piplup had to get to the pokemon center quickly. The only problem was that there was a ton of people were walking everywhere in the streets.

**

* * *

At the pokemon center**

"Alright Gible, use Draco Meteor!" Ash commanded.

The shark pokemon nodded and started charging a orb of energy from his mouth. The orb got launched in the air, but came back down. As soon as Piplup ran to the back of the center, the orb came down and exploded in the penguin's face.

"Piplup?" Ash asked.

"Where's Dawn?" He added wondering where his trainer was.

Piplup shook his head from the pain he just received from Gible and started chirping like crazy.

"Pika?!!" Pikachu understood what Piplup was saying.

"Pikapi!!!" He cried as he followed Piplup out of the center.

"Wait for me!" Ash yelled as he returned Gible back to his pokeball and followed the 2 pokemon.

**

* * *

Back at the park**

Piplup and Pikachu both ran through a field of flowers with Ash behind them. Piplup stopped instantly when he saw a familiar body. The person looked like a female with sapphire hair that went down to the back of her neck. She wore a black shirt with a a really short pink mini skirt. For her feet, she was wearing long black socks that went up to her knees and had on pink boots.

"PIPLUP!!" The penguin screamed knowing who the person was.

"PIKA PIKA?!!!" Pikachu cried wondering what happened to her.

"OH NO DAWN!!!" Ash shouted as he ran to her.

He ran to her body and started shaking her. Sadly, no response was given to Ash. Ash was getting worried that his best friend left. He turned her skinny body and saw her beautiful face. Dawn's ocean completely shut, but her face wasn't blue.

"Come on Dawn." Ash said in a sad voice.

"Please, don't leave us." he added as tears started to roll down his face.

Just then, Dawn moved her arms a little. It wasn't much, but Ash felt her muscles moved. That made Ash bring his frown upside down. Pikachu and Piplup saw this and went closer to her body. Piplup was so happy that his master was okay and wasn't eaten by the giant lily.

"Dawn?" Ash asked.

Just then, Dawn's eyes got shot wide open, but her eyes weren't sapphire. They were glowing bright green now.

"Yes, my darling?" Dawn asked her crush in a low cold voice.

Ash knew that wasn't Dawn as he started walking backwards from her.

"What's wrong love?" Dawn asked as she got on her feet and started walking closer towards Ash.

"You are not Dawn." Ash said.

"It's really me Ash. No need to worry." Dawn said her catchphrase as she rose her hand up.

Right after she did that, 2 vines came up from the ground and wrapped around Ash's waist so that he couldn't escape from the brunette.

"That's when I worry the most!" Ash said when he felt the vines squeezing his waist.

"You know Ash, ever since I first met you, I have a crush on you." Dawn said with a cute grin on her face while closing her hand to make a fist.

As soon as she closed her fist, the vines around Ash's waist began to tighten up. Ash's eyes shot wide opened as the shackles were starting to cut his blood circulations.

"AHHH!! PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!!!" Ash screamed.

Pikachu began charging the attack, but didn't noticed Dawn's reaction.

"Oh no you don't!" Dawn said coldly.

She closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. She giggled and blew a kiss at Pikachu. The kiss split into 2 hearts before the first one hit Pikachu. Pikachu immediately stopped the attack and ran to Dawn as soon as he saw her beautiful face. Piplup followed Pikachu and they were both rubbing their heads on Dawn's skinny legs.

"Looks like Pikachu loves me more than you Ash." Dawn giggled as she picked up the 2 pokemon and hugged them back in her arms.

"NO PIKACHU, PIPLUP!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!" Ash screamed because of the vines.

"Sorry darling, but we have to go." Dawn said.

"We have to make your kind and other pokemon pay for hurting my poor babies." She added coldly.

"We're also gonna start collecting food for my new offspring." She giggled evilly before leaving with both Pikachu and Piplup.

"Dawn no." Ash said losing his energy.

"Don't go."

"Don't go."

"Don't go."

* * *

**Uh oh! Dawn's evil now.**

**Sorry about the short chapter.  
**

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Time!

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Later that night**

After few hours since we last left Ash, Hearthome City was now deserted. The whole city was now an overgrown backyard. The city was completely covered with roots and vine including the buildings.

**

* * *

Hearthome City Contest Hall**

The contest hall was now a greenhouse. No one was there except for the queen. The queen who did this to the city. The queen who is now the mother of all the plants. That queen was Dawn..

She was sitting on this beautiful throne that had thorns on the sides with a red rose on top of the seat. It was gold and was comfy for Dawn's butt. While her minions Pikachu and Piplup were preparing her dinner, she was busy fixing her hair. She had 3 vines helping her. The 1st vine was holding a mirror for her to check if she was beautiful enough, while the other 2 vines were holding brushes while combing their mother's hair.

"Ahhh, my dinner has come." Dawn said in a low sexy voice as she saw her servants bringing her meal.

Dawn grabbed the plate and began sniffing her dinner. Her dinner was just 3 white eggs that were called doughnuts. The doughnuts also had a small black square on the sides of them.

"MMMMM!!" she moaned as the smell of her meal was being sucked into her nose.

Dawn grabbed a doughnut and took a bite out of it. She closed her green eyes, chewed on the piece and swallowed it down to her stomach. Pikachu and Piplup were eager to hear if food was good enough to please their master.

"These are terrific!" Dawn said in joy before taking the plate.

**

* * *

10 Minutes Later**

"GULP!!" Dawn's throat swallowing the last bit of food.

"That was delicious!" Dawn said while rubbing her now fat belly.

"Piplup, Pikachu, Thank you." She added thanking her servants.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said in joy.

"Piplup!" The queen's pokemon chirped in joy.

"Here you go you two!" Dawn happily said as she gave her servants 2 full bowls of poffins.

Both Pikachu and Piplup were excited to see their reward and began having their dinner. While they were eating Dawn was petting the 2 pokemon to make them more satisfied.

**

* * *

After Dinner**

"It's time to feed my poor babies." Dawn said as she raised her hand in the air.

The floor below Dawn began to crack open like an egg. The cracks grew bigger and bigger until a bunch of huge long flowers came up to Dawn's level. There were probably over a 100 flowers that were scattered all over the arena while their mother was watching them rise. The flowers opened up and each one lied a person who was now a snack to the plants. They were all knocked out by the powerful girl who was now the ruler of Hearthome City.

"Eat and grow strong my poor children." Dawn ordered her babies to do.

The flowers immediately closed and began chewing on the helpless people. The sound of the chewing that the plants were making gave their mother a tear in her eye. One of the flowers could sense the girl's feelings and extended one of its roots towards its mother.

"T-thank you." Dawn sobbed as she used the root to wipe the tear off her sweet face and hugged it.

She wasn't sad at all. She was actually happy because she was now raising her own children. She was also glad to get rid of those annoying humans who had brought nothing but pain and misery to her kids.

"Get some rest my darlings. Tomorrow will be a busy day" Dawn said as she got off her throne and went to her bed.

Her bed (which was a giant flower) rose up from the ground and opened up. Its mother walked to the center of the plant and lied down on her side. The flower felt like laying on a cloud for Dawn as she slowly closed her green eyes as the blanket of pedals started to close around her. The flower left itself opened a little bit so that its' mother could breathe in some air.

When Pikachu and Piplup were getting sleepy, the other plants wrapped their vines around to warm the pokemon up (like a blanket) as they fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is short again. I have been getting a lot of school work lately. I have 2 essays and a powerpoint to do for projects. I'm also been playing a lot of GoW 3. (God of War 3)**

**The next chapter will be longer and will focus on Ash.  
**

**

* * *

Please Review and Comment!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking News!

**Sorry for the long wait. I had some school crap and had 2 shots yesterday.**

**Here's the next chapter! **

**

* * *

Hearthome City Flower and Garden Festival: Day 2**

Ash's POV

I opened my eyes, but then closed them because of the shining rays of the morning sun. I then slowly opened my eyes once more and I could see where I was. I was in the recovery room in the pokemon center. The only problem was that the room didn't looked that good. It used to be bright room with machines and curtains like a normal hospital room. The room's lights were dim, the machines looked broken and it smelled like pollen in here. Luckily, the room had a working TV.

"Thank goodness your all right!" Nurse Joy said.

I saw her walking from the door to my bed with a grin on her face.

"Nurse Joy? What happened?" I asked.

"One of your friends found you lying out cold in the park? You're lucky he found you or else you would have seen Arxeus." Nurse Joy said.

Suddenly I remembered what happened to me.

**

* * *

Flashback**

Normal POV

"You know Ash, ever since I first met you, I have a crush on you." Dawn said with a cute grin on her face while closing her hand to make a fist.

As soon as she closed her fist, the vines around Ash's waist began to tighten up. Ash's eyes shot wide opened as the shackles were starting to cut his blood circulations.

"AHHH!! PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!!!" Ash screamed.

Pikachu began charging the attack, but didn't noticed Dawn's reaction.

"Oh no you don't!" Dawn said coldly.

She closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. She giggled and blew a kiss at Pikachu. The kiss split into 2 hearts before the first one hit Pikachu. Pikachu immediately stopped the attack and ran to Dawn as soon as he saw her beautiful face. Piplup followed Pikachu and they were both rubbing their heads on Dawn's skinny legs.

"Looks like Pikachu loves me more than you Ash." Dawn giggled as she picked up the 2 pokemon and hugged them back in her arms.

"NO PIKACHU, PIPLUP!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!" Ash screamed because of the vines.

"Sorry darling, but we have to go." Dawn said.

"We have to make your kind and other pokemon pay for hurting my poor babies." She added coldly.

"We're also gonna start collecting food for my new offspring." She giggled evilly before leaving with both Pikachu and Piplup.

**

* * *

End of Flashback**

Ash's POV

My heart stopped for a few seconds just thinking about what happened yesterday. My mind was focusing on Dawn.

"**Why did Dawn do this to me? What did she do or is doing to Pikachu right now?" **I asked myself in my head.

I didn't know why Dawn sent me here. I knew that she kind of had a temper like Misty, but she would never tried to strangle me. We have been best friends for a year now and I kind of had feelings for her since I first met her. She's beautiful, caring, loves pokemon as much as I do and is smart.

Another thing that she loves is flowers. I know because I went to her house and saw her backyard. Most of her backyard is covered with flowers and bushes. Something must of happened to her yesterday while I was training because she was somehow controlling the plants that were choking me.

"Ash." I felt Nurse Joy's hand touching my shoulder which made me return to reality.

"Oh sorry." I said.

"By any chance, did you see a girl around my height, with long blue hair and a white beanie hat on? I asked.

"Ya." The nurse nodded a few seconds after thinking.

"When did you see her?" I asked eagerly.

"She came by a few hours ago with a Pikachu and a Piplup in her arms. She just came by, pick someone up and some stuff, signed out and left." Nurse Joy said.

"**Dawn must have gotten Brock too!" **I cried out in my head.

I now had more questions in my mind. The 2 most important ones were trying to find the answers.

The 1st one was, "Why did Dawn needed Brock?". Either she needed him to take care of Pikachu and Piplup or she needed more servants to do her bidding. I'm sure Croagrunk will defend Brock. After all, when ever Brock falls in love with a girl, Croagrunk stabs her trainer in the balls. Thinking about that made me feel a little better.

The 2nd thing made me send chills down my spine.

"**What did Dawn mean about collecting food for her new offspring?" **I asked in my head.

That would be terrible if Dawn was pregnant. Johanna would kill us if she knew that Brock and I made her daughter, her only child, her most precious thing of her life have a baby. I highly doubt that she's pregnant because when I saw her new self, her stomach looked the same as always. It was nice and skinny, just the way I like it.

Suddenly, my train of thought crashed by a earthquake. Nurse Joy told me to stay in the covers of my bed before falling on her butt because of the shaking.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!!" I yelled because of the loud shaking.

Soon after that, the tiles on the ceiling began to fall all over the room. Luckily the ones above me didn't fall, but everything else began to move like crazy. While I was holding on for dear life on my bed, the sun was now blocked by something. I turned to the window and gasped by what I saw.

What I saw was a humungous vine blocking the outside view of my window and it was still moving to the left. To make matters worse, the smell of the pollen increased and was making me sneeze now.

"Bless you!" Nurse Joy said as she got up.

She gave me a box of tissues and turned on the TV for the news. It surprised me that the TV was stil working and hanging on the ceiling after experiencing an earthquake that almost destroyed the whole pokemon center.

"Stay in bed while I check on the pokemon." Nurse Joy said before leaving the room.

I then started watching the news hoping that there would be a clue to what's happening. The channel I was watching was Jubilife TV the same channel that shows all of the contests that my crush and I were in.

"Good morning Sinnoh!" A news reporter said.

The reporter looked like a man in his 40s that had a nice black suit on with a red tie with it. He had brown short hair that would make any girl scream for him and brown chocolate eyes like mine.

"Last night, during the 1st night of the 32nd annual Hearthome City Flower and Garden Festival, nearly everyone who was in the city was found dead this morning." The reporter said while the screen changed to a sky view of Hearthome City.

I gasped in horror of what I was seeing. Not only was the city covered in vines, but there were a bunch of dead bodies of pokemon and their trainers lying on the streets.

"**Who did all this?!" **My mind screamed.

"The only clue we have is a video message from one of our teams. Before we play the footage, please make sure to have small children out of the room." The news reporter said.

A few seconds later, the screen changed to a black screen and had subtitles of the message.

"No need to worry. You guys won't feel a thing." A familiar voice said.

I knew exactly who that was the moment she said, "No need to worry.". It was my beloved Dawn and I knew it was her because "No need to worry" is her catchphrase. She's been it since the first day Brock and I met her. I hope Kenny and Johanna aren't watching this right now.

"Grrrrr." Some creature growling at its mead.

"Sniff, sniff" Another creature was sniffing at its food.

"Please spare us!" A man begging for the girl to forgive them.

"Sorry, but you people need to pay for what you have done to my babies." Dawn said coldly.

"SNACK TIME MY DARLINGS!" Dawn ordered her minions to eat the poor camera crew.

The next thing I heard sounded so painful to me. It was the sound of what sound like 5 men screaming in pain before getting eaten. I felt so sorry for those guys who had or were starting a family.

What hurt me the most was that those were killed by the hands of Dawn. They were killed bt the most harmless, caring and prettiest girl in the world. Johanna's reputation of a top coordinator will be destroyed if they find out that the killer is her own daughter.

After hearing the horrific noise of the beasts chewing on their meals, I heard Dawn say something.

"You pathetic fools can't stop the growth of Mother Nature." Dawn said before giving out a little laugh.

"Pika pika." A pokemon said.

As soon as I heard that voice, I knew who it was. It was my first pokemon and best friend Pikachu. I couldn't believe that my best buddy wasn't stopping my now evil crush from feeding those now dead news crew to those creatures.

Suddenly, I just figured out what those creatures were that I just heard. Dawn's offspring are killer plants who feed on people! After I heard Dawn say, "You can't stop the growth of Mother Nature" I knew that she's feeding innocent people and pokemon to those plants. I bet the earthquake that ended a few minutes ago was from those plants growing. I'm guessing that Dawn's using Pikachu to knock out the people and Piplup to water his master's new offspring with bubblebeam.

"There's been rumors that the killer and her beasts are heading towards Lake Valor. So preparations for the Sinnoh league will be delayed til this problem is over." The news reporter said.

"**Why is Dawn heading to Lake Valor?"** I asked in my head.

The answer then came to me like a pokeball returning its pokemon. Dawn was heading to Lake Valor to become stronger. If those plants touch the lake, they will become extremely powerful and dangerous.

"I need to stop Dawn and those plants before AHHH!!!!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! XD**

**I'll upload the next chapter soon.**

**I'm planning on doing 3 or 4 bad endings for this story and a good ending.**

**Does anyone want to read a fanfic where Ash has to save Dawn from a virus by going inside her body and remove it?**

**Please Review, Comment and check out my other fanfics!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Checking out the Lake

**Sorry for the wait. I have been doing some school work and doector appointments.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Ash's POV

"I need to stop Dawn and those plants before AHHH!" I screamed.

The giant vine that was covering my view of the daytime burning star busted through the wall and began to wrap around my waist. It then started to pull me from out of my bed to outside.

"Not (cough) Again!" I cried while coughing from not only the pollen, but also from the dust from the now destroyed wall.

I tried to wiggle myself free from the vine's grasp, but it was no good The sun was now shining down at me while I was seeing the destroyed city. The sight looked like the city was in a jungle now because of all the vines covering the city.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled into the ground.

"HELP!" I cried.

There was no answer and I knew that my life will be over in a few seconds as the giant vine went underground for its snack. As the light of the sun was getting dimmer and my breathing was harder from the vine holding me tighter, my mind was flashing memories.

Half of them were memories of Pikachu and I together. From when I first received my buddy from Prof. Oak to our journey to Sinnoh. I felt tears rolling down because I knew that I was never going to see my best friend again.

The other half of my mind was showing memories of my crush. From when I first laid eyes on her to now. More tears came down because I wouldn't be able to save her. I wouldn't be able to see her cute face and smile ever again.

"I'm so sorry Dawn and Pikachu!" I cried in tears.

Those were my last words before my vision became darker than the hole. I couldn't feel my body anymore as I went into an eternal slumber that I wouldn't be able to wake up.

**

* * *

100 Miles Away**

Normal POV

"Come to me Ash." A voice said.

**

* * *

Lake Valor 3 Hours Later**

Ash's POV

As soon as I felt my body become hot, I slowly opened my eyes because of the burning sun above me. I couldn't believe what I was experiencing. It was either I just woke up from a nightmare or someone or something saved me. Not only that, but it brought me to Lake Valor because I was seeing the large body of water that lied in front of me.

I then remembered why I wanted to come here. I wanted to find Dawn and get Pikachu back. Just by looking at my surroundings I could tell they were here. The ground looked like the roots came out of the ground and went back in and I could see thorns a few feet around the lake.

"Dawn! Pikachu!" I called out while searching the area.

Suddenly, the whole lake area started shaking. The water was now forming tiny waves, but luckily the ground wasn't shaking at all. I was hoping that a huge Gyrados wasn't going to come out of the water because if it was one, I would be dead.

Luckily, it wasn't one because I could see a giant pink lily flower flower rising up from the depths of Lake Valor. The flower stopped rising as soon as the petals reached the surface and was about 2x the size of a Mamoswine.

"What the?" I asked myself.

The ginormous flower started to bloom causing all the pollen to be released into the world. I started to sneeze so much that I didn't noticed somebody inside the flower. After the pollen cleared up, I saw who was in the middle of the lake.

"DAWN!" I cried.

Sure enough it was the love of my life, but she looked a lot different than before. She still had her clippings on and her sapphire colored hair and face were still the same, but she had a different dress on that I have never seen before.

She was wearing a dark green dress that went down to her hips and was covering up most of her tiny boobs. The good thing was that she had straps over her shoulders to prevent her breasts from exposing. For her feet, she was only wearing red contest slippers. I could feel my cheeks turned as red as a rose from my friend's new look. I knew that she was now evil, but my Arceus. She was even more beautiful in that green dress.

Normal POV

Dawn took a deep breath, sending some air and pollen into her lungs before slowly opening her still possessed bright green eyes.

"MMMM Ahhh." Dawn said while smelling the fresh air of the lake.

"That's smells great." She added while swinging her hair back and forth.

The brunette turned her head towards the still trance trainer that was staring at her.

"You wanted me Ashy-boy? Here I am." Dawn said.

Suddenly, Ash came back to reality. He then remembered what Dawn did to everyone including feeding the whole city of Hearthome to her plants. He was mad at her for doing that, but he decided to not opposed his crush or else he would become the plants' next appetizer.

"Bring me back Pikachu!" Ash ordered.

"As you wish my love." Dawn said in a sweet tone as she snapped her fingers.

A big flower rose up out of the water and stopped at Dawn's level. The plant opened up revealing the unconscious mouse. Ash gasped in horror of what Dawn did to his first pokemon. Dawn and Pikachu were like best friends to each other. The little mouse pokemon used to help the brunette with her pokemon by training with them and even helping her cook stuff when Brock wasn't with them. This is how Dawn repaid him?

"What did you do to Pikachu?" Ash asked in horror.

"No need to worry. Pikachu's not dead, he's just sleeping." Dawn answered as she went towards the sleeping pokemon.

"I was going to feed him to my plants, but he's turning out to be quite useful to my plan." The brunette added as she grabbed Pikachu gently and began stroking the sleeping mouse while sitting on the giant lily.

"Why are you killing innocent pokemon and people to your plants?" Ash said all upset.

"So you figured out half of my plan." Dawn said.

"I needed those worthless sacks to feed my poor babies so that they can become stronger and grow incredibly large so they can spread their greatness around Sinnoh while I become its queen" Dawn answered still petting Pikachu.

"So you're planning to rule Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

"Not only Sinnoh, but I'm planning on ruling the entire world!" Dawn said with an evil chuckle.

"Once we're finished with Sinnoh, my children and I will spread our greatness through out the regions that no one will be able to stop us." She added.

"But we have spared some humans from their deaths like Brock." Dawn said.

Ash felt so relieved that Dawn didn't kill Brock. Knowing her, she won't hurt him either. He knew that because he heard her say that she has a crush on the raven haired trainer.

"He's pretty useful to use because he's taken good care of Pikachu, my pokemon and my plants." Dawn gladly said.

"Where is he?" Ash asked.

"He's at the Contest Hall where we competed in the Wallace Cup. It's the perfect place for my place because of the huge pool." Dawn answered.

"Hey Ash? Since I feel so lonely and Brock isn't my type of guy, would you like to rule with me?" Dawn asked her crush.

"If you join us, I will make all your wishes come true and you will get Pikachu back." She added as she turned to her beloved with his Pikachu in her arms

Ash took a few minutes of thinking about Dawn's offer. After a few minutes, he had the answer for her.

"What will it be Ash?" Dawn asked.

* * *

**Cliffhanger Again! D**

**I'm thinking about doing 3 or 4 more chapters as well as 3 alternate endings.**

**I'm also making the future fanfic of Ash going into Dawn's body a sequel to this fanfic. I'm thinking of having either Ash getting sucked right into Dawn's nose or get eaten by her thinking he's food. The fanfic will be called, "Inside story at Dawn".**

**Please Comment and Review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Hurts

**Thanks for the reviews and comments guys!**

**I've decided to eliminate 1 of the bad endings, but I'm going to do 2 bad endings.

* * *

Enjoy!**

* * *

"I choose to not join you." Ash said.

"I'm sorry Dawn." He added sadly.

"But why not?" Dawn asked almost in tears.

"Look at you! Look at what you have done!" Ash yelled.

"You're killing hundreds of innocent people for your selfish needs, destroying homes of pokemon, and you almost killed me twice already!" He added.

"What happened to the old Dawn?" Ash asked.

"The old Dawn you know is dead. She was weak and helpless!" The evil girl said.

"I'm the new, improved, beautiful Dawn!" She added

"That's not true! What happened to you?" Ash asked.

"Yesterday, while you and Brock were at the pokemon center, I was taking a walk through the park in Hearthome City. That was where I saw a giant lily flower and while I was enjoying the weather, the flower grabbed me. It dropped me inside of it and started feeding on my flesh. Piplup tried his best to save me, but failed in the process." Dawn answered.

"**That's why he must have called me to go to the park."** Ash now realized.

"At first, I thought I was going to become plant food, but now I know why it spared my life." Dawn finished her story.

"You see Ash, I don't care about pokemon except for Pikachu and mine, or the contests anymore!" She added coldly. That made Ash's heart stopped a little bit. His love is going to throw her life long dream of becoming a top pokemon coordinator like her mother Johanna and become the greatest villain in the world.

"My new life is being with my babies. They need me and they're treating me as their new mother." Dawn added while a bunch of vines rose out of the lake and were now hugging their new mother by wrapping themselves around Dawn's polite body. The new mother could feel the warmth as she closed her green eyes while feeling the warm air from her new offspring.

"**Well at least she's not pregnant!" **Ash Thought.

They gave me extraordinary powers and since you rejected my offer of being their father..."

"I'M GOING TO USE MY NEW POWERS TO PLUCK THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!" Dawn shouted with rage as she made a fist and pulled her arms up in the air.

Just after Dawn did that, the ground started to break apart as Ash was being bounced up and down like a Spoink. In order so that Ash couldn't run away, Dawn sent a bunch of huge vines to surround the lake, blocking all the escape routes with sharp vines.

"You are trapped like a Piplup in a Ariados web." Dawn said coldly.

"COME TO ME MY DARLINGS!" Dawn screamed as she made 2 giant man eating plants rise up from the water.

The 2 man eating plants were twice the size of their mother's Togekiss. They were red with dark green petals around their necks. They went towards Ash's face while roaring really loud at the now deaf raven haired boy.

"Maybe I should have agreed to her offer!" Ash yelled to himself.

"Go Infernape!" The raven haired boy cried as he threw a pokeball.

The pokeball opened up, summoning a white monkey that had brown feet, hands, and had fire for hair.

"Use flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

Infernape nodded and blew out hot flames from his mouth. The fire hit one of the giant plants as it was now in pain.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"DAWN! WHAT'S WRONG?" Ash cried in horror.

Ash could see that his beloved was in pain. Dawn was laying on the giant flower clutching her right arm. Ash could see that she was in tears because of how much pain she was in.

"**Am I hurting Dawn with flamethrower?" **Ash thought.

"**Maybe I should try a melee attack."**

"Infernape, use Slash on the other plant!" Ash commanded.

The monkey pokemon jumped towards the left man eating plant and slashed the stem. The plant fell down into the water, making a big splash as it met its terrible fate.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed even louder, making Ash cover his ears.

He hated seeing his friends in pain, especially Dawn. She was holding her head now, screaming in pain. The sound of Dawn screaming sounded even worse than the sound of Infernape screaming. She sounded like her brain was about to explode. The sound even woke up Pikachu in an instant.

"ASH! HELP ME!" Dawn screamed while crying as she moved her hand forward, making a bridge of roots from her to Ash.

"DAWN! HANG IN THERE!" Ash yelled as he was starting to cross the bridge.

"PI-KA-CHU?" Pikachu screamed seeing if his new master was alright.

When Ash went up to his injured girl, he knew she was hurt. He could see tears coming out of her eyes that were supposed to be blue like the sky.

"Dawn! Don't worry! I'm here!" Ash said before holding Dawn's hand.

Dawn however, wasn't feeling that good. In fact, she was getting more pain from the right hand that Ash was holding. She started to scream again from the pain which made Ash quickly let go of her hand and use his own hands to cover his ears.

Pikachu became angry at his now "foe" for what he did to his new master and began charging up his lightning bolt shaped tail.

"Chuu Pika!" Pikachu cried as he smack his former trainer in the head with Iron Tail.

Ash screamed in pain that his best buddy gave him as he got knocked into the water.

"Sucker!" Dawn said with an evil grin as she on her knees.

Ash got back to the surface with a shocking look. His most trusted pokemon and best friend just used Iron Tail on him. He much of thought that Ash was going to hurt Dawn more, but he wasn't going to. At least Pikachu didn't used thunderbolt on his trainer or else there would have been some deadly fireworks.

"**Why Pikachu?" **Ash thought.

"Thanks Pikachu!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Now go take care of that baboon pokemon while I take care of Ashy-boy." She added with an evil grin.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded as he jumped up in the air with his cheeks sparking.

"Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu!" The rodent shouted as he shot lightning out from his cheeks.

The attack struck Infernape as he screeched in pain. After a few seconds of being zapped the monkey pokemon fell to the grass with his eyes swirling.

Ash couldn't believe what he just saw. Pikachu just knocked out one of his most strongest pokemon in Sinnoh in one thunderbolt attack. What's weird was the attack looked like it was stronger than ever.

"NO INFERNAPE!" Ash yelled before looking up above himself.

The sulking wet trainer lifted his face up and saw the girl who did all this. The girl that he loved so much was now staring at his feared face, sending chills down Ash's spine. Ash knew that this beast wasn't Dawn, it was the devil using Dawn as a puppet.

"You lost Ash." Dawn said with a evil grin.

"Now to claim my prizes!" She smirked evilly as she pointed her left index finger towards Infernape.

Just then, a bunch of thorny vines came up into the surface from underground and began wrapping themselves around the fire type pokemon's body.

"My plants will enjoy feeding on him." Dawn said with an evil giggle.

"WHAT?" Ash gasped in horror.

Ash definitely knew that wasn't the Dawn he knew and loved. The Dawn he knew wouldn't be killing pokemon and hurting her friends if she felt like it.

"PIKACHU! STOP HER!" Ash ordered his buddy who was watching Infernape being taken underground by the plants.

"Sorry love, but Pikachu doesn't follow orders from you anymore." Dawn said.

"What did you do to him?" Ash asked in sadness.

"I'll show you by claiming my 2nd prize." Dawn answered.

"What 2nd prize?" Ash asked.

"I think you know what I want." Dawn giggled.

The evil brunette pointed at Ash which the raven haired trainer already figured out what Dawn wanted. Dawn's 2nd prize was none other than Ash Ketchum.

"M-me?" Ash asked.

"Of course you!" Dawn answered as Ash tried to swim towards the grassy area.

"Stop him and bring him to me!" Dawn ordered some of her plant minions.

Before Ash could even make it towards the other side of the lake, a few large vines came out of the water, blocking the exit to dry land. The vines wrapped around Ash's body and they brought the wiggling trainer to their mother. They made the raven haired boy stay in a standing position, but were holding him so he wouldn't break free.

"You can't escape my love for you Ash." Dawn said with an evil grin.

"I bet you are DYING to kiss me!" She added with a giggle.

"WHAT?" Ash asked in pain.

"Remember what I said about my new powers?" Dawn asked.

"I can control nature and communicate with plants, but that's not the only power I have." She added getting closer to Ash.

"W-what are you doing Dawn?" Ash asked nervously as he started to feel his cheeks turn red.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" He yelled.

"What? I'm only going to do THIS!" Dawn said out loud before planting her lips to Ash's mouth.

"MMFMMMFMM!" Ash mumbled in shock with his eyes wide open.

Ash couldn't believe what he was experiencing. He was seeing and feeling his beloved girl kissing him, bur it didn't feel right. He tried to move back, but since the green shackles were still holding his body, Dawn having her warm arms around Ash's shoulders, he was unable to move. Since there was no way to break free, The chocolate eyed trainer closed his eyes and started to feel Dawn's long sapphire colored hair.

"MMMMM!" Dawn moaned in pressure as she was feeling Ash's tongue with her own.

Suddenly, Ash's body was starting to shut down. He felt like Dawn was stealing his life energy and adding it to her own energy. A few seconds later, Ash's mind was completely focused on Dawn. All of his memories were now clouded by memories of his favorite girl. His face was now as red as ever from Dawn's tongue going deeper into his throat.

Finally, Dawn departed from her crush's lips after 3 minutes. She opened her green eyes and saw the boy that she just kissed in a trance.

"I was going to feed you to my plants, but that wouldn't have been satisfying than what I just did to you!" Dawn said before giggling evilly.

"I've been waiting to do that ever since I first met you. Now you and Pikachu are under my control." She added as she was licking her lips, feeling Ash's warm touch.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


	8. Chapter 8: Grand Theft Flower

**Sorry I haven't updating lately. I graduated High School last weekend and my internet wasn't working yesterday.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"My plants have also giving me the power to control people and pokemon as long as I give them a kiss." Dawn said as she went closer to the hypnotized boy that she loved so much.

"Kiss me again." Ash said under the brunette's control.

"Your wish is my command darling." Dawn said in a sweet tone.

Dawn wrapped her skinny arms around Ash's waist, making his face blush even more than before. She closed her green eyes, opened her mouth and planted her sweet lips to Ash's for another deadly kiss.

Ash could now feel the now ex-coordinator's warm tongue going down his throat. All he did was to embrace around his lover's neck and started stroking Dawn's long, beautiful, blue hair.

Suddenly, the couple got interrupted by police cruiser alarms as they drove near the lake. As soon as Dawn departed from Ash's mouth and saw some green haired police officers, she let out a little, eil laugh.

"Ahaha! More food for my children." Dawn said with a evil grin.

One of the officers got out of one of the police cruisers and rose a hand in the air, signaling the squad to turn off the loud sirens. She took out a megaphone from the car, turned it on, and began talking to the evil girl.

"You're under arrest little girl for the murders of hundreds of people and pokemon in Sinnoh!" Officer Jenny.

"Looks like my babies are doing exactly according to plan." Dawn said to herself.

"Put your hands in the air and surrender!" The cop ordered.

"Don't do it Dawn!" Ash said rubbing Dawn's right arm.

"Hands up? If you say so!" Dawn smirked as she rose her hands up.

Suddenly, 2 huge purple flowers came out of the depths of Lake Valor. The flowers bloomed and sent out a bunch of fuzzy spores flying everywhere.

"Goodnight!" Dawn said while seeing the cops getting sleepy.

Since Dawn's body had some plant DNA in her blood stream, she was invulnerable to the effects of the sleep spores. She took a deep breath and the smell of the spores that were going into her nose didn't make her sleepy. In fact, the smell was making her stronger. As for Ash and the police, it felt like going into surgery.

"I...loooove..." Ash said before passing out.

"My poor child!" Dawn said while holding Ash's warm head.

"Let's go home Pikachu." She added as she turned to the mouse pokemon who was standing up.

"Pika." The mouse nodded as he jumped onto Dawn's shoulder.

"First, we need to take care of the police." Dawn said as she pointed at the sleepy cops lying on the grassy field.

**

* * *

3 Hours Later: Johto, Charicific Valley**

In the mountains of the Johto region lied a paradise for a fire/dragon pokemon name Charizard. There wasn't just one of these orange winged pokemon living there, there were a whole bunch of Charizards living with a green haired girl named Liza.

Liza was the caretaker of the Charizards in the valley and helped trained 1 Charizard for a friend of hers. She was in her house watching the news and saw a report about the plants growing in Sinnoh.

"Unbelievable!" Liza said in shocked while watching the report.

"Disaster is growing rapidly in Sinnoh as it is murdering all pokemon and humans. It is rumored that Kanto resident, Ash Ketchum is on the Island and was taken away by the hungry killer plants, but that is just a rumor." The news reporter said.

"NO WAY! I hope Ash is alright." Liza said still in shock.

1 of the Charizards heard the news report and remember the last time he and Ash battled together. The time when he defeated Noland's Articuno, allowing Ash's first Kanto Battle Frontier victory and helping Ash beat Paul's father Brandon for the Battle Frontier champion.

With no time to waste, the dragon pokemon ran off and flew into the air and began making his way towards the now dangerous island of Sinnoh.

**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lake Valor Contest Hall (Dawn's Lair)**

The stadium that the Wallace Cup was held and a historical landmark for coordinators was now filled with evil.

Dawn made the security a little rough by having some guards, plants and her pokemon (including Togekiss and Mamoswine) defend their queen's palace. The arena was filled with large vines with sharps thorns and pollen, but the giant pool was nice and clean.

The center of the stage lied Dawn sitting on her golden throne in her normal clothes with her white beanie hat on top of her head. When she got there, she gave her green dress and contest shoes to Brock to have them cleaned.

Dawn was waiting for her crush to wake up from the effects of the sleep spores while scratching a root. Since Ash was laying right in front of the evil coordinator, he could hear talking sweet to the root. As soon as he started to wake up, the root burrowed back into the ground.

"H-huh?" Ash asked while waking up.

As soon as he saw Dawn, his eyes opened up instantly as he got up and hugged his girl.

"Dawn." Ash said with a smile.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"This is where we competed in the Wallace Cup!" Dawn answered with a smile.

"This will be our new home and with you and I together, no one will stop me from ruling this world!" She added.

"We will become so powerful, no one will be safe from us ever again!"

* * *

**You guys wanted Charizard? You're going to get him hopefully in the next chapter!**

**I'm planning on doing 3 more chapters and the ending will be a surprise.**

**

* * *

Please Review and Comment!**


	9. Chapter 9: Feeding the Children

**Hey! Here is the next chapter!**

**I've been having company over and spending time with my family.**

**

* * *

**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains Pokemon Vore! No Blood or ore! Only soft Pokemon Vore! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

"Where are the pokemon?" Ash asked.

"They're busy torturing the intruders." Dawn said as she got up off her throne.

"Come and see." She added as she grabbed Ash's hand and took him to where the pokemon were.

As the evil mistress entered the halls with the still brain washed Ash, a a door of leaves opened up for the queen.

The walls were covered with flowers with sharp thorns allover the vines. The hallway had a bunch of huge roots and some of the paths were blocked by gigantic branches.

**

* * *

Prison Room**

"Here we are!" Dawn said to her crush.

A curtain of leaves opened up revealing the locker room, but was now a prison area for intruders. The room was green with thorns for the walls. Flowers were everywhere and the prisoners were inside lockers, screaming and squirming for help.

There were 2 humans in the room watching the prisoners.

The person on the left had short, spiky, orange colored hair with black sunglasses above her head. She wore a dark purple shirt with orange pockets over it. Her name was Zoey and was one of Dawn's rivals, but she was now a servant to the new ruler of Sinnoh.

The other servant had short, messy, brown colored hair and had a green shirt with white stripes. His name was Kenny and was also one of Dawn's rivals. He was also one of Dawn's childhood friends.

Pikachu, Piplup, and Buneary were with them and ran towards their master for a hug.

"Hey guys!" Dawn said as she hugged all 3 pokemon in her arms.

"Hey Dawn!" Zoey said as she got up and turned around.

Zoey's eyes were dark red, but had no life now. The same effect was happening to Kenny. Dawn was controlling their minds also.

"What is he doing here?" Kenny asked with anger as soon as he saw Ash.

"He's going to be my personal caretaker." Dawn said.

"Right, Ashy-boy?" She asked her crush while scratching Ash's chin.

A few seconds after Dawn was scratching Ash's chin, the hypnotized boy fell on the ground as he fainted.

"HIM?" Kenny asked in shock.

"HE CAN'T BE YOU'RE PERSONAL CARETAKER! I SHOULD BE YOUR CARETAKER!" Kenny yelled.

"YOU ONLY MET THISBOY FOR 1 YEAR AND YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME? I'M GOING TO..."

Suddenly, a huge vine came from the wall from the right side of the room and grabbed the male coordinator.

"You need to shut up before I decide to feed you to either my plants or Mamoswine!"Dawn said coldly while giving a look that would make the devil scared.

While feeling shivers down his spine, Kenny nodded like crazy to apologized for his meltdown. The huge vine loosened its grip on Kenny, freeing him as it went back outside.

"Now go get a prisoner for Mamoswine's lunch!" Dawn ordered.

"Your rude yelling hurt my beautiful ears!" She added.

"Yes Mistress, Sorry Mistress!" Kenny said as he ran to a locker, opened it, got out a person, and presented him to the queen.

The person was an 8 year old boy who had short, brown hairwith brown eyes. Dawn knew that the boy had fear in his eyes and didn't care at all.

"He's perfect and cute!" Dawn said.

"Mamoswine will enjoy feeding on him." She added.

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO FEED ME TO THAT GIANT PIG OUTSIDE?" The boy gasped in horror.

"Consider it an honor." Dawn said sweetly.

Dawn closed her green eyes and opened them a little as she blew a kiss at the boy. The poor kid got hit by the kiss and instantly fell in love with Dawn.

"Zoey, take this kid to where the rest of the pokemon are. Mamoswine is hungry!" Dawn ordered.

The orange haired girl took the little boy to where the rest of the pokemon were at.

"Let's go Ash!" Dawn ordered her crush.

Kenny was following Ash until he was stopped by an angry Dawn.

"If you ever question my leadership again, I'LLKILL YOU BY PLUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!" Dawn screamed in rage before following Zoey.

**

* * *

The Feeding Area**

The rest of Dawn's pokemon were outside in the back of the stadium. The room was halfway filled with giant vines and hungry flowers. The other half of the room was safe as the pokemon were breaking people into pieces.

Thanks to the giant pig pokemon, there were people frozen in ice, unable to escape. Pachirisu was using Discharge to shatter the frozen people into snowflakes.

The giant pig pokemon looked like an elephant. He was twice the size of a person who was frozen. He had brown fur all over his body and had huge, white tusks in front of him. His eyes were as green as his trainers' eyes and he had a pig shaped nose that was pink with 2 huge holes for his snout. The pokemon was called Mamoswine and he was busy chewing a frozen person.

A girl with messy, orange hair with emerald colored eyes was taking care of the pokemon. Her name was Leona and she was Dawn's best friend. She was given orders from her friend to take care of the pokemon and Dawn's offspring.

"Nice Job, Pachirisu!" Leona said to the squirrel Pokemon.

Pachirisu nodded and saw Dawn coming with her green eyes.

"Dawn!" Leona said cheerfully.

"Leona!" Dawn said as she hugged her squirrel pokemon.

"How are my babies?"She asked while looking at her plants.

"They're being fed even as I speak." Leona said.

She was telling the truth because everyone could hear the soft chewing sound that the plants were making.

"Excellent work Leona!" Dawn said.

"Now to feed Mamoswine." Dawn said as she snapped her fingers.

Zoey then showed up with the boy and took him to where Mamoswine was. Ash, Leona, Dawn sat on a bench on the left side of the room.

Zoey moved out of the way as soon as Mamoswine got up and went over to checked on hie next meal. The kid was just standing lifelessly as Mamoswine started to sniff his lunch.

The scent of the boy was now being sucked into Mamoswine's huge, pink nose as he opened his snout, expanding them. He closed them, but opened his snout, sucking in more of the boy's smell and also sucking in some pollen from the flowers.

As the scent was being inhaled into the nose, Mamoswine knew that the boy smelled delicious to eat. He opened his huge mouth and knocked the kid onto his giant tongue and pulled him into his mouth.

The pokemon closed his mouth and began munching on the poor child. While Mamoswine was chewing on the kid, Ash who had his arm over Dawn felt a spark in his brain.

Ash's memories started to come back to him as he realized where he was. Dawn picked up somethin in her brain also.

"Something wrong my love?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"Huh? Y-yeah. I'm fine." Ash answered going back to reality.

"**I need to be careful or else Dawn will kiss me again or kill me!"** The raven haired boy thouht.

"Ash? Can you rub my feet?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"S-sure." Ash answered as he went in front of Dawn, took her boots and socks off, and began rubbing Dawn's tiny feet.

While Dawn was moaning with pleasure thanks to Ash, he wanted to know what Mamoswine was eating. Suddenly, Mamoswine spitted out the answer Ash needed to know.

"WHAT THE..." Ash gasped in horror.

Mamoswine then opened his snout all the way, sucking up more pollen and air into his nose.

Ash knew what Mamoswine was going to do with that poor kid. He was collecting air in order to form a big sphere of solid ice. He was going to used Ice Shard to make his meal ice cold.

* * *

Ash's POV

"Look out!" I shouted.

I ran from Dawn's feet and grabbed the kid before the ice sphere fell on to him.

"WHAT THE..." Dawn gasped of what I just did.

As the ice evaporated into air, Dawn saw me running off my way to the Pokemon Center with Mamoswine's tasty morsel.

"YOU TWERP! No one shall interrupt Mamoswine's lunch!" Dawn said with anger.

Dawn now knew that I was no longer under her control and was as mad as Misty.

"GET HIM!" She screamed.

Suddenly, huge vines went towards me really fast. I knew that Dawn wanted me dead now than alive.

While I was going through the Forest of Evil, I was dodging everything. All of the pokemon (Including Pikachu) were attacking me with everything, but that didn't stop me.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar roar from a pokemon. I looked up at the sky and gasped in excitement.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" I said joyfully.

The pokemon I saw was none other than:

"CHUCK NORRIS!" (LMAO, just kidding)

"The mighty, CHARIZARD!"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment because I'm HUNRY for them!**

**Almost there til the fan "Inside Stoy at Dawn" starts!**


	10. Chapter 10: Painful Rest

**Almost Done! Here's the next Chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As the raven haired boy was trying to escape from the evil forest created by the evil coordinator, Charizard descended down towards his friend. Ash got on to the dragon pokemon when he was low enough with the boy that was munched by Mamoswine.

"Charizard, fly us towards Twinleaf Town!" Ash ordered.

The pokemon nodded and flew away, leaving all but 1 of Dawn's pokemon behind. A flying pokemon with different colored triangles flew like a jet towards Charizard.

"Togekiss!" Ash cried.

The pokemon rose a hand in order to use Aura Sphere. She threw the sphere at Charizard, but the dragon pokemon avoided the attack and used Flamethrower. Togekiss got roasted by the deadly flames and went back to the Contest Hall.

"That was close." Ash said as he thanked his winged friend.

**

* * *

Back on land**

"He's got away Mistress Dawn." Leona said softly.

"No need to worry, he'll be back." Dawn said with an evil smile.

"If he wants to get Pikachu back, he'll have to get pass me and my plants!"

**

* * *

Twinleaf Town**

After 10 minutes of flying, The raven haired boy made it to the brunette's hometown. The town looked safe to hide for a while, but there were huge flowers lying on every corner of the streets. Ash saw 1 of them opening up a little bit as it sent 2 deadly spores to somebody. The spores hit the person and made him pass out on the concrete sidewalk.

"I hope Johanna is okay." Ash said all worried while looking at the sleeping boy.

**

* * *

Dawn's House**

The mother of the evil girl was hanging inside her house, watching some TV until he saw a dragon pokemon landing on her front lawn. She ran out of the house and saw her daughter's best friend getting off of the dragon with a sleeping boy in his hands.

"Hey Johanna!" Ash greeted his lover's mother.

"Hello Ash. What happened to that boy?" Johanna asked.

"Where's my daughter Dawn?"

Ash knew that this wasn't going to be pretty. He knew that Johanna will never forgive him when she finds out that her daughter isdestroying humanity right now.

"Let's talk about that in the house." Ash responsed.

"OK." Johanna said as they entered the house.

**

* * *

Meanwhile in Dawn's Lair**

"Lower Barry!" Dawn ordered.

The wicked coordinator was in the prison area laying on the benches, getting a back massage. The person doing the back rub was a boy with fluffy, yellow hair and had on a orange and white stripe shirt on. His name was Barry and was 1 of Dawn's closest friends. They were actually neighbors back in Twinleaf Town before their journeys began.

"Mistress Dawn! I have some news!" Kenny said as he ran into the room.

"The whole region is under your control, but there's 1 safe area left."

"Twinleaf Town?" Dawn asked.

"How did you know?" Kenny asked.

"It's our hometown! I don't want to kill my own mother!" Dawn answered.

"I want her to see the new me and crush this world!" She added.

"We believe that Ash is with your Mom, relaxing and planning his next move on us." Kenny said.

"Well it's time to draw our cards!" Dawn smirked as she got up.

"Time to call home!"

**

* * *

Back to Dawn's House**

"And that's what happened!" Ash finished his story.

Ash was sitting at a chair having some lunch while Johanna was having trouble realizing what had happened to her daughter.

"I'm just glad she hasn't gotten here yet." Ash said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking again. Ash knew that he just jinx not only himself and Johanna, but also the whole town.

"I spoke too soon!" Ash cried as he hid underneath the huge table.

The shaking stopped a few seconds later and the 2 humans got out of the table.

"What was that?" Johanna asked.

The TV became static until the program got changed to a broadcast message by the queen of evil.

"Dawn?" Johanna gasped in horror as she saw her daughter's evil, bright green eyes.

The coordinator was sitting on her golden throne with Pikachu on her lap and her Piplup on top on top of her head. She had right hand stroking Pikachu's head and she had her other hand stroking on a long root from her left side.

"Pikachu." Ash cried softly.

"Hello Sinnoh! I apologize for the earthquake that happened a few moments ago, but you people will have to deal with for the rest of your pathetic lives!" Dawn said.

"My name is Dawn, your new ruler and soon to be goddess of this world! Sinnoh is all mine and you people are powerless to destroy us. My babies have already covered the region and there's no place that you'll be safe from us."

"This can't be happening." Johanna said crying as she ran upstairs.

"Now for you Ash Ketchum!" Dawn said pointing at the screen.

"M-me?" Ash asked.

"I know where you are hiding, but I'm not coming for you. Instead, I'm going to make you come to me!" Dawn said.

"I know all your weaknesses and I'm holding your biggest one in my lap!" She added as she made a vine grab Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed in horror.

"I know how Pikachu means to you Ash. I'll choke the life out of him if you don't come back in a few hours. If you don't, this will happen!" Dawn said as she made a fist with her left hand.

The vine that was holding the mouse pokemon began to squeeze its victim.

"NO PIKACHU!" Ash screamed.

"FEELING THE PRESSURE PIKACHU?" Dawn said with evil laughter.

"If you don't come back before sunset Ash, you'll never see your precious Pikachu again!" She added before waving bye and blowing a kiss.

The TV went back to its normal program, but Ash's heart stopped like a broken TV.

* * *

**The final battle will be in the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Please Review and Comment!**


	11. Chapter 11: Final Showdown Part 1

**This is it! The final battle!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash's POV

After that horrible broadcast on TV, I was holding myself on to the wet floor of Johanna's house.

"Why Dawn?" I sobbed quietly.

I didn't know why Dawn was torturing Pikachu like that. He had done nothing to her and she was strangling my poor pokemon with her evil vines.

I now knew 1 thing. Dawn was now pure evil and will be unstoppable if she isn't stopped. Crying wouldn't solve problems and I realized what I needed to do. I needed to save my buddy and find a way to bring my crush back to herself.

The problem was that I needed some pokemon. Since Dawn defeated Infernape, I didn't have any strong pokemon (except Charizard) to defeat Dawn and her army of killer plants. I needed some help from my other pokemon back in Pallet Town. I got back on my feet, wipe the tears from my chocolate pools, and went towards the video phone. I dialed the phone number of the person who gave me Pikachu, Professor Oak.

**

* * *

A few hours later: Outside of Dawn's Lair**

After I got my new team of pokemon from Professor Rowan's lab, did hours of training and flying, I finally made it to my crush's hideout. Good thing I had Charizard with me because getting here on foot would have been impossible. The whole island (including the roads and cities) were completely covered with huge vines and roots. Dawn wasn't kidding when she said that Sinnoh now belongs to her because the island was now an evil jungle.

"That's weird, the front door is block." I said as I saw a pieces of junk blocking the front door of the contest hall.

"**Are you ready for me?" **A familiar voice said softly.

"Dawn?" I asked.

I didn't know how I was hearing Dawn's voice. There were no intercom speakers near me and Dawn wasn't near me either. Then I thought of 1 more possibility of this question.

"**The kiss?" **I gasped.

I may still had some side effects from that kiss Dawn gave me this morning.

"Where are you?" I shouted.

Suddenly, I saw the junk blocking the entrance starting to shake. The ground started to shake a second later before I saw the junk getting thrown by the biggest root I've ever saw.

"**I'm waiting in here. Come to me Ashy-boy." **I heard Dawn say.

I just stood there waiting for the huge root that was waving in front of me was going to move. I was afraid if I moved, the giant root would grab me and drag me into 1 of the many flowers that were inside the building.

"**It's rude to keep a girl waiting Ash Ketchum!" **Dawn said impatiently.

Hearing my full name made me have no choice, I went towards the huge root in front of me. Luckily, the root went forward, guiding me straight to its mother.

"Where's Pikachu?" I shouted.

"**He's right with me, perfectly safe. Isn't that right Pikachu?" **Dawn said in a mother's voice.

"**Pikachu!" **I heard my buddy answered.

"Hold on Pikachu! I'm coming!" I shouted.

**

* * *

Arena Area**

Normal POV

"Careful my love. Pikachu will just DIE if anything bad happens to me." Dawn said with an evil smile while on her throne.

"Get ready my children." She added.

Dawn had 1 hand stroking Pikachu's hand and she had her other hand make a rose rise up from her right side. She grab the flower and smelled it before her crush got to her.

"MMMMMM!"

"DAWN!" Ash called out.

"Ahh, Ash!" Dawn said while enjoying the smell of her rose.

"Welcome back!" She added.

"Give me back Pikachu!" Ash demanded.

"He's staying with me, whether you like it or not." Dawn answered.

"Why are you destroying this world?" Ash asked.

"You should be thanking us." Dawn answered coldly.

"What?" Ash gasped.

"We're saving this world from evil people and pokemon like you!" Dawn answered as she pointed to her crush.

"You fools haven't realized how much violence you've done to my babies."

"You have trembled their families, breathing in their children who live in spores, and eve burn them, or cut them down for their own selfish needs."

"Do you know how many trees have been destroyed because of your kind?" Dawn asked angrily.

Ash didn't answer the coordinator's question because he knew that the answer was going to be in the billions.

"Lots! They destroy them and used them to build cities, towns, doors, and even their food!" Dawn answered angrily.

"Now that we have conquered Sinnoh, It's time to go to another region."

"I think we'll go to your home region my darling and I'll start with Pallet Town!" The brunette said with an evil laugh.

Ash gasped in horror after what he just her from his best friend. He now knew that he had to stop Dawn before she leaves to go to Kanto or else the raven haired boy's home region will become just like Sinnoh.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS DAWN!" Ash yelled with rage.

Dawn just gave out an evil giggle as a response at her crush's rage.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep, PERMENATELY!" Dawn said I a mother's voice as she extended her arms.

"My security will soften you up a little." She added while a huge pink flower risen up from the huge pool that was in the center of the stadium.

A bunch of huge vines slowly went towards their mother and started wrapping themselves, covering their master's arms, waist, and legs. While Dawn was closing her eyes and feeling the warmth and strength of her children, the vines began lifting their mother into the air. They brought her to the center of the pool where the ginormous flower was waiting for its meal,.

"DAWN WAIT!" Ash cried.

The evil brunette didn't listened as she folded her arms around her heart. The flower quickly rose up, opened up, and ate its mother in 1 bite.

"NO DAWN!" Ash screamed in terror.

**

* * *

Inside the flower**

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn moaned in pleasure.

Dawn was now being crushed by the walls of her ginormous plant. Instead of getting weaker, Dawn was getting stronger by each passing second. Even though her nose was being pressed against by the walls of the flower, Dawn's powers were still being sucked into her nostrils. Anyone else would have pass out from the horrifying smell, but for Dawn, she loved it and became even stronger with every speck of pollen that she breathed into her nose.

She loved the sound of her own plant chewing on her because she knew that she wasn't going to die. In fact, she wanted to get eaten so that she could replenished her powers.

"**Take care of Ash my children while I get some rest!" **Dawn ordered her minions.

**

* * *

Back to Ash**

Ash's POV

After that horrifying scene, I needed to find a way to free Dawn from that giant plant. I then realized how difficult this was going to be as soon as I saw I saw my enemies.

I had to deal with Dawn's pokemon, Pikachu, Zoey, Barry, Kenny, Brock, and hundreds of killer plants. It look like the only way of not dying was to hurt my friends.

"Come on out guys!" I called out as I threw my pokeballs out.

The pokemon that I got from Professor Oak were Sceptile, Torkoal, Snorlax, and my own Cyndaquil. I decided to keep Gible because I have a feeling Draco Meteor will come in handy even if it fails. Charizard ran to my side as soon as the pokemon were out.

"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower on all those vines!" I ordered, pointing at the field of vines.

The pokemon nodded and began working. Dawn's servants began to send out their pokemon to try to stop me.

"Sceptile, go get Barry's Empoleon!" I ordered.

"Torkoal, get Mamoswine!"

"Charizard, get Togekiss!" I pointed out.

Charizard and Togekiss flew into the air for a sky battle while I went towards the giant flower where my love was inside.

When I got close enough, a bolt of lightning struck near me and my heart jumped. The only pokemon that was left was my best buddy.

"Pikachu?" I gasped.

"Pika..."

The moment I saw Pikachu's cheeks sparkling, I knew exactly what my buddy was going to do and I ran like crazy.

"Chuuuuu!"

The mouse fired a bolt of lightning, but missed me.

"If Pikachu uses Thunderbolt at the water, Dawn will be doom!"I said to myself, catching my breath.

Suddenly, I just remembered something.

"That flower must be the source of Dawn's powers!" I whispered to myself.

"**I need to destroy it without harming Dawn." **I thought.

Pikachu did another Thunderbolt, but missed me because of my speed. The arena was now getting smoky because of the fire spreading the area, burning most of Dawn's plants.

**

* * *

Inside the Flower**

"MMMMM, that should do it!" Dawn said, inhaling the last bits of her powers into her nose holes.

The evil coordinator had just finished sucking up the rest of the pollen and was now wiggling her nose at the flower for thanking it for helping her.

"I feel unstoppable now!" The goddess yelled with evil joy.

"Ash will be all mine!" She added.

**

* * *

Back to Ash**

I was now tied up in some of the vines and was defenseless from Pikachu. All of my pokemon were busy dealing with their opponents. (Even Charizard)

"Pikachu, please!" I begged for mercy.

Before Pikachu could fire out his Thunderbolt, he heard something coming from the giant flower. .

As the flower started blooming, the remaining vines went into the giant plant to get their mother. Everyone stopped fighting as soon as they all saw Dawn's body rising up lifelessly.

"Dawn?" Ash whispered.

"Mistress?" Dawn's servants gasped.

"**What did that plant do to her?" **Ash asked himself.

The brunette was hanging in the air with her head flopping down. Ash prayed to Arceus that she wasn't dead.

Dawn shot her eyes wide opened, sending a shock wave of fear across the stadium. Ash could sense how strong the evil within Dawn grew.

"Alright Ash!" Dawn said as she landed in front of Ash.

"Time to feel my love!"

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

**

* * *

I've decided to upload Part 1 of the final battle because I'm feeling tired of writing for the night.**

**Part 2 will conclude the story and will have 2 surprise characters!**

**

* * *

Please Review and Comment!**


	12. Chapter 12: Final Showdown Part 2

**Finally, the last chapter! This is Part 2 of the final battle!**

**Hope you Enjoy! **

* * *

Suddenly, Dawn started to smell smoke coming from the back of the room.

"Do you smell something?" Dawn asked while sniffing.

She turned around and shrieked in deep terror. Her offspring of plants, her children were being burned into firewood. Dawn could hear babies screaming and crying in pain, wanting help from their mother.

"PIPLUP, USE WHIRLPOOL QUICKLY! SAVE MY BABIES!" Dawn ordered desperately.

The penguin pokemon nodded and summoned a huge tornado of water. He threw the attack into the fire, extinguishing the flames. Sadly, most of Dawn's plants were dead because of the burning heat.

"YOU!" Dawn said coldly as she gave Ash the most evil look ever.

Ash just realized what kind of trouble he just got into. Just by looking at the devil in Dawn's eyes, Ash knew that this was going to be the end of everything and everyone.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ASH KETCHUM!" Dawn yelled with rage as she punched Ash in the face.

The berserk girl gave all of her anger towards Ash by punching and kicking him repeatedly. The poor trainer couldn't escape the beating because he was still tied up by Dawn's vines and was standing in front of her. The boy's pokemon couldn't help their trainer because Dawn's minions were distracting them.

While Dawn was using her new punching bag, Pikachu felt something happening inside of him. His memories of Ash were clearing up as he now noticed what Dawn was doing to his trainer.

* * *

Ash's POV

I was now spitting blood because of the beatings I've gotten from my ex-friend. My chest got pounded a bunch of times by Dawn's boots. I couldn't believe that even as skinny as Dawn's feet were, her cute feet could crush a man's chest.

"GOODBYE ASH KETCHUM!" Dawn cried.

"Chuuuuu!" A familiar voice cried.

I saw Pikachu using Thunderbolt, but it wasn't for me. He was aiming towards the giant flower and since it was in the water, it was screaming in pain.

"Pikachu stop!" Dawn commanded, but Pikachu didn't listened.

Dawn ran to Pikachu and grab him to try to stop the pokemon, but got zapped instead.

Dawn got zapped so badly that her blood started to change back to normal. Her green eyes slowly came back to sapphire and had life in them.

Once the fireworks were over, the huge flower started dying and all the vines slowly burrowd back into the ground.

"It's over." I said in relief as I just stood there, feeling my heart.

"AHHHH! My hair!" I heard my crush cried

"DAWN!" I cried with joy.

She turned around and gave me a great big smile. Her eyes were now back to those ocean eyes that I haven't seen since forever.

"ASH!" Dawn cried.

We both ran towards each other and gave ourselves a big embrace. A few seconds later, we both felt wet rain drops coming from our eyes as they made our shoulders wet.

"WHAT H-HAVE I D-DONE?" Dawn sobbed.

I didn't answer her question as I saw everyone turning back to normal and beginning to surround us.

**

* * *

**

**20 Minutes of Crying Later**

Normal POV

"Thanks for saving me Ash!" Dawn said cheering up.

"No problem." Ash responded.

"I hope I didn't hurt my mom." Dawn said.

"No need to worry, she's safe."

"She's taking care of a kid I saved." Ash said with a smile.

"Well that's good." Dawn responded in relief.

Suddenly, a team of black soldiers with machine guns entered the arena and surrounded Ash and Dawn. The rest of their friends and pokemon left for the couple to have their alone time.

"Freeze little girl!" A soldier ordered.

"You're under arrest for Child Abuse, Destruction of the Sinnoh region, Murdering thousands of citizens and pokemon, and enslaving almost the entire island." Another soldier said.

"You can't do this!" Ash shouted.

"We can. Check our backs." A soldier responded.

He turned around and Ash saw the letters, S.W.A.T written on the guy's uniform.

"I won't let you take..." Ash paused when Dawn interrupted him.

"I have to go." Dawn said sadly.

"I was too weak to save myself from what I was before."

"Can I just say goodbye to my friend before I go?" Dawn asked kindly.

"Aww, ok." A soldier answered looking at Dawn's cute face..

The squad left for a bit to do some business while the coordinator had some time left with her crush.

"Dawn, I'm..." Ash said before Dawn interrupted him again.

"No Ash, I'm sorry. I need to go for all the wicked thins I've done to Sinnoh." Dawn said.

"I want you to have this." She added as she took out something from her pocket.

Dawn took out an orange ribbon and gave it to the raven haired boy.

"B-but this is your mom's ribbon!" Ash gasped.

"I don't need it anymore. After what I've done, I'll be glad if I ever come back here." Dawn said sadly.

"Well OK." Ash said.

"Here take this." He added as he took off his hat.

"You're hat?" Dawn gasped.

"I have more back in Pallet Town." Ash giggled a little.

Dawn took off her beanie hat and replaced it with Ash's hat. Ash blushed as soon as he saw the blue haired coordinator wearing his hat.

"You look cute in that hat." Ash said with a smile.

With that, Dawn ran at Ash and hugged him 1 final time.

"Are you ready?" A soldier said a few minutes later.

"Yes." Dawn said.

"Take good care of Piplup and the rest of my pokemon Ash." Dawn said.

"I will." Ash said.

"Oh yeah."

"Here's something to remember me by." He added as he gave Dawn a peck on the cheek.

Dawn blushed as red as her new cap while holding to her cheek.

"Thanks Ash." Dawn said as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Well goodbye. It was great having a friend like you." Dawn said while waving goodbye before leaving.

"Bye Dawn. I love you." Ash said while waving goodbye and while his were now tearing up.

"I love you too! Farewell!" Ash heard Dawn's last words.

As soon as Ash heard the helicopter starting, he looked at the ribbon that made Dawn strong, but now she was going to a hi-secured prison all because of what she did to Sinnoh. He held it close to his heart and started crying.

**

* * *

30 Minutes Later**

Ash felt 2 things touching him, so he opened his eyes.

"Pikapi." The mouse pokemon squeaked sadly.

"Oh Pikachu!" Ash sobbed as he hugged his buddy.

Charizard was behind his trainer, hugging him too with his huge wings.

"I-I wish I could prevent all of this from happening!" Ash cried.

"**Justice is on your side Ash."** A voice said.

A portal opened above near Ash as a pokemon came out of it. Ash opened his eyes and saw the creator of humans and pokemon.

"ARCEUS!" Ash called in amazement.

"I thank you Hero for saving my world." Arceus said.

"For what? The girl I loved was the one who almost destroyed it and now she's in prison." Ash said.

"When your beloved was eaten by the evil flower, it gave her evil energy, turning her into its own kind." Arceus explained.

"How?" Ash asked.

"Her blood got fused together with plant DNA. When your Pikachu zapped her, It must have destroyed all of the spores in her body and her blood came back to normal." Arceus answered.

"How was Dawn able to control Pikachu, the other people, pokemon, and I?" Ash asked.

"The plant must have poisoned your beloved's lips. Whenever she blew a kiss at a pokemon, she made them even stronger than normal. For the humans,you and everyone else fell victim to her powerful spell. She made you and Pikachu fall in love for her the most because she had feelings for you both." Arceus answered.

"The bond between you and Pikachu broke your friend's spell." He added.

"Why did the plant chose Dawn?" Ash asked.

"When your special one was at the park, the plant sense the girl's feelings towards flowers and kindness. Since the Dawn of Time, the evil flower was searching for a human female to be its caretaker. Your friend was the only person who was at the park and was perfect person for the job." Arceus answered.

"She was beautiful, young, and caring like a mother. Perfect for being the caretaker." He added.

"And now she's gone." Ash said sadly.

"There is still a way to save your friends." Arceus said.

Another portal opened up next to Arceus and a blue pokemon flew out of it.

"DIALGA!" Ash cried with a smile.

"If you wish to prevent the events of the present from happening, Dialga will aid you and he'll send you back to the time when your beloved was taken by the flower." Arceus said.

"I don't know how to thank you!" Ash said with joy.

"You can thank us after you save your friend." Arceus said.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I'm ready!" Ash said as he got on to Charizard.

"May justice guide you Hero!" Arceus said before Dialga teleported Ash and his pokemon back in time with his sapphire jewel.

**

* * *

Hearthome Park: 1 Day Earlier**

"PIPLUP HELP!" Dawn screamed while wiggling to break free from the flower's grasp.

The vine brought her above the center of the plant. Right after that, the giant lily opened its petals all the way and Dawn knew what was next. Both Piplup and she were horrified of what was going to happen next.

A portal suddenly opened up and a boy riding a dragon pokemon flew out of it.

"ASH?" Dawn gasped before the vine let go of her.

"NO DAWN! Charizard fly underneath Dawn!" Ash ordered.

Charizard nodded and flew faster towards the falling girl. When the pokemon got close enough, he swooped down allowing Ash to catch the coordinator.

"Nice work Charizard!" Ash said while holding Dawn's body.

"Pikaka!" Pikachu squeaked at Dawn with joy.

"Ash? How did you know that I was here?" Dawn asked.

"Let's just say that you have a green thumb." Ash smirked.

"uh, OK." Dawn responded.

Charizard landed on the field before Ash got off of him. Piplup ran towards Dawn and leaped in the air for a hug.

"OK Charizard, use Overheat on the huge flower!" Ash ordered.

The dragon pokemon started to glow red all over his body. As he was charging the attack, a huge root burrowed underground, sending a wave of thorns towards Ash and Dawn. The couple started to run away from the vines, barely avoiding them.

"Phew. We made it." Ash said in relief.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"DAWN!" Ash screamed as he saw Dawn and her Piplup being strangled by the sharp vines.

"H-help m-me!" Dawn groaned weakly while closing her eyes and grinding her teeth in pain from being choked to death.

Ash saw his girl squirming from the vines and just by looking at her in pain was heart breaking. He wanted to get Dawn out, but the vines would grab him as well. His last hope was with Charizard now.

"NOW CHARIZARD!" Ash ordered.

The pokemon nodded and fired a huge, powerful blast of fire, hitting the giant flower. The flower burst into flames as it made a loud death scream. The vines who had Dawn and Piplup released the duo and went back into the ground.

"Are you alright Dawn?" Ash asked as he went to the coordinator.

"I'm fine." Dawn responded while catching her breath.

"Piplup's fine too." She replied.

"How did you know that plant was evil?"

"This may sound weird, but I'm from the future." Ash said.

"What?" Dawn gasped.

Ash told Dawn the whole story of what was going to happened if he didn't shown up. While Ash was telling his story, Piplup used whirlpool to stop the fire from spreading.

**

* * *

30 Minutes Later**

"And that's what would have happened." Ash finished.

Dawn had her jaw opened because of how speechless she was. She couldn't believed how much of a jerk she would have been if that huge flower ate her.

"I would have killed Infernape?" Dawn asked.

Ash just nodded.

"No need to worry now. The plant's dead for good now." Ash said with a smile.

"And now I must get back to my time." He added.

"Wait!" Dawn said.

"Before you go, I want proof that you are really Ash Ketchum." She added.

"Close your eyes." Ash said.

Dawn did what she was told and closed her pools. Ash knew exactly what his crush wanted He went to Dawn and gave her the medicine she was waiting for. He grab Dawn's head, opened his mouth, and gave his love a kiss.

* * *

Dawn's POV

I immediately opened my eyes and turned red the moment I saw Ash. I didn't need anymore proof than this. My dream finally came true. Ash was kissing me.

I closed my eyes in comfort while feeling my love's tongue moving inside my mouth. I got even more comfortable by wrapping my arms around Ash's neck and started to wrestle his tongue with mine.

After 3 minutes of our 1st kiss, we separated our bodies for some air.

"Does that good proof?" Ash said while blushing like crazy.

"Y-ya." I answered giggling nervously.

"Well I have to go. next time you'll see me, I'll won't have Charizard." Ash said as he saw his body disappearing.

"Thanks Charizard and Pikachu." I said while seeing their bodies disappearing as well.

Charizard and Pikachu nodded in response.

"See you in a little bit!" Ash said before disappearing completely.

After Ash disappeared, my mind kept on playing the best moment of my life. While that was happening, Piplup told me that it was time to get back to the pokemon center. I came back to realit, got Piplup, and ran my way back to the pokemon center.

**

* * *

Inside the Pokemon Center**

Normal POV

The brunette went up to her room and opened her door. She literally dropped her Piplup because what she saw made her heart jump. She saw a beautiful, red rose lying on her bed with a note that said, "I Love You Dawn!" on a tag attached to the flower.

"T-thank you Ash." Dawn sobbed with joy.

She grab the rose and took a deep smell into it.

"Anytime Dawn." A familiar voice said behind.

Dawn paused for a second, turned around, and saw the lovable trainer with a bouquet of flowers..

"I believe these are for you my princess!" He said with a smile.

The blue haired coordinator started to tear up inside as she ran towards the boy who gave her the rose.

"OH ASH!" Dawn cried as she gave her boyfriend a bear hug, making Ash dropped the bouquet of flowers.

"No need to worry Dawn. We'll be together forever." Ash whispered in Dawn's ear.

The brunette cried louder with joy when she heard those sweet words.

"I LOVE YOU TOO ASH KETCHUM!" Dawn screamed as she tightened her grip on Ash.

"**Thank you Arceus." **Ash whispered to the ceiling.

**

* * *

In Another Dimension**

"Thank you Hero!" The god of pokemon said while watching the couple down in his world.

"Thanks to the power of love, humans and pokemon can now live together in harmony."

"Love is like a rose. It can be dangerous sometimes, but most of the time, it can be the most amazing and beautiful thing you will ever have." Arceus said.

"Perhaps this is what Mother Nature is meant to be." He added.

The god now saw the couple share a passionate kiss. This 2 humans were kissing near the bed while Pikachu and Piplup watched trainers with smiles on their faces.

"Love." Arceuse said as he felt the 2 beating hearts of Ash and Dawn.

* * *

**I'm Done!**

**

* * *

I hope you enjoy my 2nd fanfic and thanks for the reviews!**

**If you thought the ending was lame, I apologize for it.**

**I will do the bad endings, but that might be until next month because It's Summer!**

**

* * *

Check back soon for the sequel, Inside Story at Dawn!

* * *

Please Review and Comment!**


End file.
